The First Kiss
by tjtay
Summary: Hero has never been kissed before. Has Danny? Fanfiction from the book Shakespeare's Secret By: Elise Broach


The first thought that ran through Hero Netherfield's mind when she woke up was, 'Thank God it was Friday.' It had been three years since Hero's parents had moved her and her sister into the small town she currently lived in, and she was happy that they were staying there for good. When they had first moved she'd had a rough start in school. She had no friends, got teased constantly, and even at one point, her name was written in the boys bathroom because she was spotted hanging out with the most popular person in school; Danny Cordova.

When Hero first met him, she wished that he would just disappear, but along the way, a deep friendship had grown between the two of them and now he was her best friend aside from Mrs. Roth; her neighbor. She found herself going to him for just about everything. No one seemed to know him more than she did, and for some reason that made her all the more happy.

"Hero, get up. Danny's already outside waiting for you." Her sister, Beatrice said. Hero quickly got out of bed and got ready for school before running down stairs and outside.

"Hey Netherfield, what took you so long?" He had the same easy smile that he wore constantly, even when he was upset about something.

"Sorry, got up later than usual." They instantly fell into step beside each other as they walked to their school. Danny was in eleventh grade while Hero had just entered high school and was in ninth.

"You say that every morning." He laughed. She scowled at him, but couldn't seem to keep it there for long and ended up smiling back at him.

"So how's your mom?" Whenever Hero had first asked about her, he'd gotten nervous and had kept his answer as short as possible. But ever since they'd become close friends, he didn't seem to have a problem sharing anything with her.

"She's doing fine. Landed another commercial, actually."

"That's great! Next time you talk to her tell her I said hi." Danny nodded and smiled. His mom really liked Hero and Hero really enjoyed talking to her. It was something he couldn't share with anyone else.

A few minutes later, they ended up on campus and said their goodbyes before going separate ways.

As Hero walked into homeroom, she spotted three girls sitting right next to her seat. 'Oh great.' She thought. Even though no one really picked on her anymore, she knew what they all thought. If it wasn't for Danny she would still be sitting alone at lunch, walking home by herself, and friendless.

As Hero sat down, she couldn't help but ease drop on their conversation.

"I can't believe it." One of them said, giggling.

"Neither can I." The second exclaimed.

"I was really surprised at first, but after a while I just kind of went along with it. It was great." 'What are they talking about?' Hero thought to herself.

"I know how long you've been waiting for your first kiss. Congrats, I'm really happy for you." It was the second one again.

"Yeah, just about everyone else has already had their first kiss, I felt bad for you actually." After that comment, Hero shut their voices out, turning red. First kiss? The thought made her cringe. Was it true what they had said though? Has everyone but her had their first kiss already? Hero knew that by the time people were in high school, people were already going to parties and playing spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, etc. Then without warning, a thought struck her.

'Has Danny had his first kiss?'

But she didn't have time to dwell on it, because their teacher walked through the door at that moment, interrupting the three girl's conversation and Hero's thoughts.

"Hey, Netherfield!" Hero turned around anxiously to see Danny jogging towards her. It was the end of the school day and Hero had been waiting patiently and nervously for Danny so that they could walk home together like they always did. All day Hero couldn't seem to take her mind off of what the girls had been saying that morning.

"H-hey." She stuttered when he finally reached her.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held back after class today." She nodded and forced a smile as they began heading towards Mrs. Roth's.

"So, how was today? Make any new friends?" He chuckled, teasing her. She just shrugged without saying anything. Danny instantly realized something was up and took a step in front of her, stopping both of them.

"What's wrong?" He asked seriously and looked at her with concern. She refused to meet his eyes and looked down at her feet, kicking them back and forth.

"It's nothing." She muttered, before side stepping him and began walking again. Danny instantly followed her.

"What happened? Tell me. Is someone messing with you again? Cause if they are you know that I can handle it." Hero shook her head.

"No, it's not that." She told him as they reached Mrs. Roth and entered into her yard. They immediately realized that she had probably gone shopping since her car wasn't parked in her driveway. They decided to sit on the porch and wait.

"If that's not it than what's wrong?" She knew he wasn't going to let it go anytime soon.

"Can I ask you a question?" He nodded, leaning his elbows on his knees and watching her intensely.

"Have you ever, uh, had your first…" She trailed off, hoping he would pick up on the hint. He didn't.

"Had my first what?" He asked a look of confusion written on his face.

"Um, you know. Your first…kiss?" She whispered the last word and then everything grew quiet for a moment.

"My first kiss?" She nodded, twisting her hands and blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"Well, yeah. Hasn't everyone?" As soon as the words left his mouth he realized his mistake.

"Oh. You mean you haven't…?"

"Nope." Danny leaned back but didn't stop looking at her.

"Why does it matter if I have?" He asked, making her cheeks turn almost purple.

"It d-doesn't. Its just… some girls were talking about it today and they said that everyone has kissed and I just… haven't." She stumbled on the words and he could tell that she was nervous.

"Do you want to?" Her eyes snapped to his in widened shock but his face was calm and he had an easygoing look on his face like always.

"What?" She asked, swallowing.

"Do you want to have your first kiss?" He repeated, leaning towards her once again.

"Well, I guess…I don't know. I've never really thought about it before." 'What is he asking?' She thought, not breaking eye contact with him.

"It's not that big of a deal, Hero. Usually it just happens on its own." She could tell that they were having a serious conversation by the way he said her first name instead of calling her Netherfield.

"Yeah, for other people. You're popular. You could kiss whoever you'd want and it would be fine. I'm not like that."

"Is it really that important to you?" He asked, scooting closer to her. She nodded.

"Then kiss me." Hero's mouth fell open trying to find words.

"W-what?"

"Kiss me, Netherfield." He smiled gently at her before continuing.

"You said that you wanted to have your first kiss, well, go ahead." She bit her lip.

"I wouldn't know what to do." She whispered.

"It's simple. Just turn my way, close your eyes, and lean in." It took her a second to realize he was serious. His face moved a few inches from hers and he smiled gently at her before leaning in some more.

"Wait!" She cried, stopping his movements.

"What is it?" He asked, his cool breath blowing across her warm reddened face.

"What do I do with my hands?" It came out as a whisper and Danny chuckled.

"Whatever you want to do with them."

"But I don't know what I want…" This made Danny smile before he took her hands in his and wrapped them around his own neck. She locked them herself and Danny brushed Hero's hair from her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb gently.

"Ready?" She swallowed.

"I think so." And then he was leaning in again, looking down at her lips. Just as he was about to seal the deal, Hero closed her eyes and pulled his head down to hers, forcing their lips to meet. At first they just sat there like that. But about seven seconds later, Danny stroked her lips with his and moved his hand from her face to her hair, making their heads tilt more. Being bold, Hero parted her lips even more as Danny forced her lips open with his tongue. Hero opened her eyes and watched his face for a moment. It seemed like he was lost in the kiss just like she was and forgetting where they were, she closed her eyes again and ran her fingers through his hair. A sound came from deep in his throat that made Hero smile.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jumping, they immediately pulled away from each other, embarrassed. Hero looked up at Mrs. Roth guiltily while Danny coughed and rubbed his lips on his sleeve.

"Hi, Miriam, we were just… Uh…"

"Just what, Daniel?" She crossed her arms and slightly smirked at him, knowing good and well what they were doing.

"Um, I'm sorry Mrs. Roth, I've got to get going or my parents will be angry. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Danny." Hero announced, whispering the last part before jumping up from the steps and quickly heading across the street. As soon as she disappeared from sight Mrs. Roth turned to look at Danny who was running his hand through his floppy blonde hair.

"So… care to explain what just happened?" He looked up at his grandmother and sighed.

"While we were walking here Hero seemed really worried about something. It turns out she's never been kissed before and-" But she cut him off.

"From what I just witnessed, I think you might be mistaken on that kissing part." She said, coming to sit beside him. He smiled a small smile.

"Well, I meant before what just happened. And she was really upset about it so we…" He trailed off, standing up and pacing slightly.

"Oh, Daniel. You shouldn't play with Hero's feelings like that. She's probably very confused and hurt right at this moment." He sighed again and ran both hands through his hair once more.

"It wasn't like that. I wasn't playing with her feelings. At least I don't think I was. I was just trying to help and got carried away, that's all." Mrs. Roth shook her head watching her grandson.

"Let me tell you something Daniel. Hero trusts you very much and I realize that you were only trying to help. But did you ever think that she might be having more feelings than friendship on her mind? She's a girl and you're extremely popular. You're nice to her and you both have a very interesting relationship. It would come as no surprise to me if she likes you more than a friend. And maybe, you do too…" Danny stopped pacing and looked at her for a minute.

"But… we're just friends."

"From what I saw, it doesn't look like it. I'll leave you alone to your own thoughts for a while. I'm in here if you need me." And with that, Mrs. Roth walked into her small house, leaving Danny Cordova to ponder about what had just occurred.

As soon as Hero entered her house, she ran up stairs to her room, ignoring her family yelling after her. She slammed the door and locked it, breathing heavily. 'What just happened? I kissed Danny. DANNY!' To say she was confused was a huge understatement.

"Hero are you okay?" Beatrice knocked on her door, trying to open it.

"I'm fine." She said just loud enough for her sister to hear.

"Then open up and let me in." Sighing with defeat, Hero clicked the door open and Beatrice came into the room quickly before closing the door behind her and locking it again.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, everything's fine. Why would you think something would be wrong?" Hero was picking at her nails, avoiding her sisters gaze.

"Oh, I don't know. The fact that you ran in here without saying a word and then slammed and locked your bedroom door in my face?" She knew that Beatrice was right. She also knew that she would eventually find out what had happened between her and Danny.

"Fine. If I tell you will you promise not to say a thing?" She nodded.

"Danny kissed me." It came out fast and as soon as the words were left hanging in the air, Beatrice's face lit up with a huge grin.

"I knew it! I knew he liked you!" She was laughing now and Hero groaned.

"No, it's not like that, okay? We were talking about first kisses and how I hadn't had mine and he told me to kiss him and I did. Except for Mrs. Roth caught us right on her front porch and I freaked and ran."

"Miriam caught you! Oh. My. Gosh. Hero! Tell me all about it. What kind of kiss was it?" Hero looked at her strange and rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean what kind of kiss? It was a kiss. What other kind is there?"

"You know! Was it a five second peck kiss or was there tongue involved? Since it was your first time it was probably the peck right?" Hero shook her head, looking at her feet. Beatrice gasped.

"There was tongue!"

"Uh… yeah, kind of."

"Oh. My. Gosh!" She squealed like a fan girl. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Hero? Beatrice? What's going on in there? Is everything okay?" It was their dad. At the same time they both screaming 'nothing' and then went back to their conversation.

"Details, Hero. Details. Where did he put his hands?"

"My face and hair?" She was starting to get freaked out.

"How long did it last?"

"I don't know! It's not like I carry a stop watch along with me when I kiss a guy!" This just made her sister laugh.

"It doesn't matter anyways. He doesn't feel anything for me so stop freaking out about it, okay?"

"How do you know? You ran away from him!" Beatrice got up from the bed and looked at the window before gasping.

"Uh… Hero?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should go downstairs."

"What? Why?" Hero asked, getting up and running to the window. She looked down to see Danny Cordova standing in her driveway, kicking at the rocks.

"What is he doing here?" Hero said to herself out loud.

"What do you think? Go down there and find out you moron!" Beatrice yelled.

"I can't!"

"Why not? You can't be afraid your whole life, Hero. Danny is a great guy and he's completely into you. So stop being an idiot and go talk to him. I'll be watching from up here, so no worries." Her sister flashed her a smile and before giving it a second thought, Hero raced down the stairs an out the door, walking as calmly as she could towards the boy she'd kissed about an hour earlier.

"Hey." He said when he saw her.

"Hey. What're you doing here Danny?" He looked down at his feet before looking up and meeting her gaze again.

"I came to see if you were okay." He had his serious face on and she knew that that wasn't the only reason he'd come by her house.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He gave her a knowing look.

"I know you Hero. And I know that what happened back at Mrs. Roth freaked you out. I'm sorry that I took it too far, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Why did you even kiss me in the first place Danny?" She could feel herself getting angry. Not at him, but at herself for actually caring.

"Because you wanted me to. And I wanted to too."

"What? I don't understand what's going on at all." He smiled gently at her.

"That makes two of us. You know what Mrs. Roth told me?" She asked what and he took a few steps toward her, a smirk written on his face.

"She told me that you like me. More than a friend." Hero rolled her eyes and shoved him away from her.

"Shut up." He laughed, grinning his easy going grin at her like he usually did.

"Beatrice is watching us right now, by the way." She told him.

"Is she? I'm not surprised. She came up to me last week and asked me how I felt about you."

"She what?" He laughed even louder.

"She's probably going to hate me for telling you that."

"I doubt it. She talks about you all the time to me and how I should be 'so happy' that a great guy like you would hang out with someone like me. Wait a second. What did you answer when she asked you that?" He gave her a lazy smile before stepping even closer to her.

"I told her I liked you a lot and that you're a great friend."

"What kind of like?" Danny looked down at her.

"Netherfield, you ask too many questions." And before she could complain, he swooped his head down and locked his lips with hers again. Her eyes shot open for a second before she closed them and stood on her toes and tangled her fingers in his hair. They moved their lips together as if it was a dance they were doing.

Danny pulled away slightly, his lips still barely touching Hero's.

"I bet Beatrice is freaking out right now." He whispered, smiling, his hands still pushed in his pockets. Just as they were leaning forward to kiss again, a loud cough interrupted them.

"Hero, care to explain who this young man is?" Once again, they quickly pulled apart from each other and both stared at Hero's dad who was leaning against the side of the house, arms crossed, and looking like he had been standing there for quite a while.

"Hi… Dad. This is Danny Cordova. You know, the boy I walk with to school and back?"

"Right, and would you care to explain why you are kissing him in our driveway?" Hero stole a quick glance over at the boy she had been kissing only seconds before.

"Well you see, funny story…" But she didn't have to make up any excuses because the front door flung wide open and Beatrice hurriedly grabbed her fathers arm.

"Uh, dad…I wanted to ask you something about Shakespeare, do you think you can come inside and…" She trailed off. Hero's father didn't even glance at her. He was too busy glaring at Danny.

"Come on dad, it'll only take a minute." Hero looked gratefully at her sister as she pulled their dad into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Wow, caught twice in one day." Danny said, giving Hero one of his lazy smiles.

"So what does all this mean?" She asked him. Still smiling, Danny grabbed her hand in his.

"What do you think, Netherfield?" His lips softly pressed against hers. It was only for a second, but when he pulled away it left Hero breathless and dazed.

"Huh?" She said stupidly, making him laugh out loud.

"You're too cute for your own good. I'll see you tomorrow." But just as he turned to walk away she called out his name.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You forgot something." He looked at her confused before asking her what it was.

"This." And before Danny had anytime to say anything else, Hero wrapped her hands through his hair and tugged, bringing his lips back to hers. She heard him groan as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hero played with the hair on the back of his neck and smirked when she got yet another reaction out of him.

"You've gotta stop doing that or I'm never going to be able to leave." He whispered against her lips.

"Fine by me," She remarked, moving her hands to his face as she let him slip his tongue in. Danny gripped her waist tighter but pushed her away gently. They were both breathless and panting as they opened their eyes.

"Hero, as much as I would like to stand here and make out with you all day, I can't. For one thing I'm pretty sure your dad is going to kill both of us. And for another, I'm already late, my dads going to murder me." She sighed but knew he was right. So standing on her toes one last time, she gave him a quick peck and then told him to go.

"I hope you know that this means that you're stuck with me." Danny said as she laughed.

"Ditto," And without saying another word, Danny began walking back home, leaving Hero to deal with her angry father and gushing sister. Oh just wait until her mother got home…


End file.
